This invention relates to marking substrates.
One technique for marking substrates is known as laser marking. In laser marking, radiation is directed onto a substrate to modify the substrate, or a coating on the substrate, in a way that induces a change in the substrate or the coating that can be detected optically. The radiation can be directed, or addressed, in a pattern over the substrate such that a desired indicia or image is rendered.